Walking Dead: Chupacabra
"Chupacabra" is the fifth episode of season two of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the eleventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Guy Ferland and written by David Leslie Johnson. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 13th, 2011. In this episode, Daryl Dixon goes off once again in search of the missing Sophia, but an accident causes him massive injuries, which puts him at risk of becoming Walker food. Shane Walsh thinks that hunting for Sophia is a lost cause and suggests calling off the search. Glenn makes a date with Maggie, but when he goes out to meet her at the barn he makes a shocking discovery. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * This episode is rated TV-14. * "WD: Chupacabra", "TWD: Chupacrabra", and "The Walking Dead: Chupacabra" all serve as redirects to this page. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on FOX on November 18th, 2011. * This episode had a viewership of 6.12 million people during its initial broadcast. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "Chupacabra"; Episode notes. * This episode is included on disc two of the Walking Dead: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Teleplay writer David Johnson is credited as David Leslie Johnson in this episode. * Actor IronE Singleton is credited as Irone Singleton in this episode. * This is the sixth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Guy Ferland and his first episode from season two. He directs two episodes from this season in total. He previously directed "TS-19". His next episode is "Better Angels". * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead written by David Johnson. He writes two episodes in the season in total. His next episode is "Triggerfinger". Johnson is also known for his writing work on the 2009 horror film Orphan. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead with Rohn Schmidt as a director of photography. * Merle Dixon appears as an hallucination only in this episode. * Sophia Peletier appears in flashback only in this episode. * Ed Peletier appears in flashback only in this episode. * Actor Chance Bartels, who plays an evacuee from Atlanta in the flashback scene is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actor Matthew Lyda, who plays a creek bed walker is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This episode aired on the same night as "The Weekend" episode of the Showtime series Homeland. Both episodes featured appearances by actor James Allen McCune. * The highway from the flashback scenes is State Route 85. Allusions * The Chupacabra is a legendary cryptid rumored to inhabit parts of the Americas, with the first sightings reported in Puerto Rico.The name comes from the animal's reported habit of attacking and drinking the blood of livestock, especially goats. Bloopers * The blood and grime on Daryl Dixon's face during the scenes where he is hallucinating about Merle Dixon are inconsistent from shot to shot. Share TV.org; The Walking Dead, "Chupacabra"; Mistakes/Goofs Quotes * Maggie Greene: You weren't supposed to see this (To Glenn after he finds walkers in the barn). .... * Dale Horvath: If I had known the world was ending, I'd have brought better books. .... * Glenn Rhee: You know, we still have eleven condoms. * Maggie Greene: Yeah, you see eleven condoms; I see eleven minutes of my life I'm never getting back. .... * Daryl Dixon: I'm going to borrow a horse and head up to this ridge right here. Get a bird's eye view of the whole grid. If she's up there I'll spot her. * T-Dog: Good idea. Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there, too. * Rick Grimes: Chupacabra? * Dale Horvath: You never heard that story? First night in camp, Daryl tells us the whole thing reminds him of the time he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra. * Jimmy: (laughs) * Daryl Dixon: What are you braying at, jackass? * Jimmy: So, you believe in a bloodsucking dog? * Daryl Dixon: You believe in dead people walking around? .... * Glenn Rhee: Do you think Andrea's on her period? I'm only asking cause it's like all the woman are acting really weird and I read somewhere that when women spend a lot of time together their cycles line up and they all get super crazy hormonal at the same time. * Dale Horvath: Uh... I'm gonna advise you to keep that theory to yourself. .... * Andrea: How's he doing? * Dale Horvath: He'll be fine. How about you? * Andrea: I shot Daryl. * Dale Horvath: Well, don't be too hard on yourself. We've all wanted to shoot Daryl. See also External Links * * * "Chupacabra" at Wikipedia * * * * * References Category:2011/Episodes Category:November, 2011/Episodes